This invention relates to a disperser head for seed and fertilizer drill machines.
A seed and fertilizer drill machine is already known operating with compressed air, wherein a disperser head driven thereby passes the material to be dispersed into discharging pipes.
This prior art disperser head has a number of disadvantages. It is charged centrally and therefore is suited for a single sort, only. The conveying air in this conventional overall arrangement of the drill machine is a subject to several diversions. It must initially convey the supplied material from below the storage container to the top side thereof, and this already requires a substantial pressure. It must also be of such a rate that the material in the disperser head is able to still be diverted twice by respectively 90.degree.. In the disperser housing, an over-atmospheric pressure does form which has to bring about the conveying of the material into the sockets. In this housing, however, the disperser rotates and in doing so produces vortices which may interfer with the conveying process. Also, in the area of the joint between the base and the lid of the housing undesired accumulations of the material that is to be dispersed may occur. These may also occur in the pockets of the cell wheel, in particular in the event hygroscopic material is involved.
It is the object of the present invention to avoid these disadvantages.